


Save Me From Myself

by ladylane90



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Inappropriate Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Humor, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylane90/pseuds/ladylane90
Summary: Jeonghan takes you thru this story of how he went from a High School graduate to a husband in just one week





	1. Finding Out

My name is Yoon Jeonghan and this is the story of how I went from a high school graduate to a husband in the matter of a week, and it's a roller coaster so you might want to hang on.

I sat there in my bed kissing the love of my life, my boyfriend of the last three years, whom my parents hated I might add, Hansol Vernon Choi, I am seventeen at this point, my mom barges into my room. We sigh "What's up mom?" I ask annoyed, she has always blocked our sex life, which is why I was still a virgin at that age

"Hansol, I believe it is time for you to leave" she stated

"Yes ma'am" he obliged and smiled at me before leaving

"Why do you always do that?" I ask my mom after he leaves

"That boy is no good for you, you are wasting your time, you are nearly eighteen and you need to start thinking about your future, and I will not have my only child embarrass this family by dating some low-class gold digger." She spat

"Vernon is not a gold digger mother, I have told you this before, he loves me for my heart, not our money and he knows full and well I do not get an inheritance until I am thirty AND he said if it made me comfortable when we get married he would gladly sign a prenup," I explained to her

"I truly do not care, you know we never cared that you are into men, but we do care who that man is, which is why we have some news that you may not like, however, you will not fight it either." She began as my father walked in behind her

I look at them in confusion and concern, "Jeonghan, you will be a man in one week, which is why, in one week from today, on your birthday, you will be getting married"

"MARRIED!? To who?" I shout in nerves

"A wonderful man, a friend of your father has a gay son, he has agreed to marry you, so you will marry him, he is handsome and intelligent" my mother smiled

"I do not care how "intelligent" this man is, I will NOT marry him, when I turn eighteen I will just leave, then I can't embarrass the family" I argued

"Jeonghan, if you leave and you do not marry this man, I will have your little friend arrested and thrown in prison for life, is that what you want?" My father said calmly

Tears fell from my eyes as I looked at their serious faces, "on what account will you have him arrested?"

"Anything, you know our relationship with the police, not to mention money can truly convince anybody to do as I say, do not forget how high up this family is in this town son, now go to bed. Tomorrow your mother is taking you to register for gifts and to find yourself a tux, this week is going to be very busy so I suggest you tell young Hansol it is over" he and my mother leave and close the door.

I can't catch my breath, the tears are falling from my face as I look over at the pictures of Vernon and myself I have on my mirror, I feel like my heart has shattered, I hear my phone go off and I pick it up, it's Vernon, "Hey, I forgot to tell you I love you before I left, so, I love you" 

I stare at my phone for a moment and then with tear filled eyes I type "I can't do this anymore, I have to break up with you, I am sorry, I love you too, but this is for the best"

"WHAT? JEONGHAN, DID YOUR PARENTS SAY SOMETHING TO BRING THIS ON, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He says, I ignore it, he continues texting and calling me, begging me to talk to him, I hear my doorbell ring a bunch of times, I know it is Vernon, but my heart is shattered, I can not see him.

I open my door and listen to my dad talking to him

"What do you want, Hansol?" He says

"I want to see Jeonghan" Vernon demanded

"I'm sorry, Hansol, he does not want to see you" my mother chimed in

"BULL! You guys brainwashed him or something, he loves me and I love him, I want to talk to him, now!" Vernon yells

"I would appreciate if you did not take that tone with us, Hansol, as I already said, our son wants nothing to do with you" my father spoke so calmly

"Do not call me Hansol, my name is Vernon, and I don't believe you for one second, for all I know you took his phone and texted me" Vernon hissed

"We did no such thing, Jeonghan has his own phone and he informed us he was going to end things with you," my mother told him

"Let's make this easy shall we?" My dad spoke and I heard a pen click, I know he took out his checkbook "What is it going to take to get you to stay away from our son?" 

"I don't want your tainted money, I want to hear it from him, straight from his lips, if I believe him I will leave and never return, but if I see any doubt in his eyes you will not have seen the last of me" Vernon spoke softly now

"Very well, I will go get him," my mother says

"No! If you go get him you could feed him lies, I want him to come down alone" Vernon exclaims

There was a short pause before my mother called for me "Jeonghan, sweetie will you come down here please?"

"I will be there in a moment" I took a deep breath and cleaned off my face and saw my mom's on her dresser thru her open bedroom door, I quickly grabbed it, put it on as an engagement ring and headed downstairs and acted shocked to see Vernon. "Vernon, what are you doing here, I told you it was over" I had my best brave face on, there was no way I could let him know

"You told me you loved me! You told me you wanted to be together forever, what changed?" Vernon begged

I look at my parents and then at Vernon "I was using you and now that I graduated high school I don't need you anymore, you were a cover"

"A cover for what?" He asked annoyed

"Because I couldn't let the world know I am with an older man and I didn't want to be lonely at school and stuff, but now I am almost eighteen and am no longer in school, I told my parents. They approve, I am getting married in a week" I told him, doing everything I can to not cry

"Married, right, and when would you have had time to see this other man let alone get engaged?" Vernon asked suspiciously

I cross my arms exposing my ringed finger and look at him "He comes over after my parents go to bed and the days he doesn't come here I go to his apartment, why do you think I never had sex with you? He was okay with the kissing and public relationship, but sex was something he didn't want to share me for and I don't blame him, I am sorry to upset you, but it is the truth, I am sorry I used you" I told him, it hurt so bad to tell him this, but I couldn't let him rot away in prison

Then he threw me the biggest curb ball I was not prepared for "What's his name?"

I cleared my throat "Why do you want to know his name?" 

"Because, if he is real I want to know his name" Vernon explained

"I don't want to have you look him up or stalk him or hurt him, so I can not give you his name" I lied

"So then he is not real and that is probably your mother's ring," he said

"It is not my ring" she takes my hand and removes it and shows him an inscription I originally missed "See, To Jeonghan, all my love" Vernon takes the ring and looks at me in shock, I try to hold the shock in myself "and I don't think he will stalk Seung Cheol, that is his name, Choi Seung Cheol. Now you have heard it from his lips, satisfied?"

Vernon has tears in his eyes and hands my ring back to me, I take it and he leaves.


	2. Getting Things In Order

My father closed the door as I burst into tears, my mother put her arm around me and leaned her head on me "You did the right thing" she told me

I yanked away from her "DON'T TOUCH ME"

"Young man that is no way to speak to your mother, we just want what is best for you," my father said to me

"What's best for me?!" I pointed to myself with a half gasp half laugh "Oh you have to be kidding me" I look away and put my hands on my head then throw them down and look back at my parents. "YOU ONLY LOOK OUT FOR YOURSELVES!" I yell

"Jeonghan!" my mother gasps

"NO! Don't rationalize me, you only did this to look good in the public eye, how long has this guy known about me huh?" I was so angry I just couldn't contain myself

"Why does that matter?" My father asked

"HOW LONG?" I shouted

"A YEAR!" My mom yelled upset

I felt myself fall back on the sofa in shock, it took a moment but I finally regained myself "you knew you were going to do this a year ago and you barely told me?"

"We actually had decided this once you started dating Hansol, it's just better this way" my father informed me

I shake my head "Why...why could you have not told me then? Why wait THREE YEARS to tell me something you already had planned? Why wait until I was in love with him? And even if you had only found the right guy, a year, why couldn't you tell me a year ago, give me time to actually cope with and accept this, why not tell me until the week of? And how old is this guy anyway? Why do I have to wait until I am eighteen? Is he some old perv or something?"

"Seung Cheol is NOT an old pervert, he is twenty-five, he is handsome, intelligent, funny, independent, and we did not tell you because feared you would run away with Hansol" My mother explained

"VERNON! HIS NAME IS VERNON!" I shouted as I jumped up

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" My father finally yelled, I sat down quickly, my father never yells unless he is getting serious, my mother sits as well and we look up at him "you are getting married and that is that, you are going to stop arguing with each other and if either of you screw this up so help me..."

"I'm sorry dad," I say and hang my head

"Now go to sleep" he points to the stairs and then drops his hand and turns to walk off "you have to wake up early to get everything done"

I go to my room and cry myself to sleep, when I wake up in the morning I have a lot of messages from Vernon, telling me I hurt him and I betrayed him, calling me a liar and a bitch and a slut, there was more, but none that I can really tell you, it was pretty bad. I left the messages on read and closed the app, I rubbed my eyes and stretched then looked around "six days" I mumble to myself and get out of bed, I don't really want to acknowledge it but I don't exactly have a choice. I open my curtains and there's a thunderstorm outside, that's about right, it's how I feel inside, I change into some random clothes and brush my hair and put it up in a hair tie.

As I am tieing my shoes my mom comes in "Jeonghan it's time to wake--oh, you're up, why are you up so early?" 

"I didn't sleep well," I said tiredly

She lifts my face by my chin and examines my face "You need to get some hot tea bags on your eye bags darling" she lets go of my face. "Oh well, nothing we can do about it today, for now just borrow some of my concealer and hide them, meet me downstairs in five minutes, we will go to breakfast before we do everything else," she says as she walks out of my room.

I go to her room after I tie my shoes and grab her concealer, luckily makeup is nothing new to me, ever since I was a child she would put concealer on me when I lacked sleep, when I was twelve she taught me how to do it myself. Since we are the same shade she always just allowed me to use hers, I dab it on and blend it in and when I am satisfied with it I put the bottle back and wash my hands and head downstairs. 

"I am ready," I say

"Better" she smiles

"Where is dad?" I ask

"Oh you know your father, he doesn't attend things like this, he went to work," She said

I nod and we go to the car, we get to a store and she had me try on what feels like a thousand tuxedos, to me they were all the same, just a white tux, guess we know who the bride is, hint, me. She buys it and we head to another store and talks to the manager then comes back with a registry gun and a label, "here, you need to register for wedding gifts, pick anything you like." She tells me

"What about what he likes?" I ask her

"Oh don't worry about him, he has already expressed he desires nothing in particular and if he does he will buy it himself" she informed me

I nod and start looking around, I scan a few towels and some dinnerware and things of that nature, kind of boring but nice to know I will be getting a bunch of gifts, then I see a section in the store with a lot of Harley Quinn and Joker items. Weird thing to see in a high-end store but none the less I walk over, I scan a beautiful vinyl clock with Harley and Joker that says "Love Is Merely a Madness" made from an old vinyl record, pretty expensive too. Next, I scan a set of Harley and Joker champagne glasses, they are cute, then for fun, I scan some couple rings, one says Harley one says Joker, I could care less if he wants to wear them, I just want them, maybe put them on a necklace. But the icing on the cake, the one thing I really wanted was the baseball bat from the movie, it was the real thing, it was being sold for four hundred thousand dollars, I scanned it.

"Jeonghan, I get you like Harley Quinn for some reason and most of this is reasonably priced so it's not that big of a deal if somebody wants to purchase it for you, but this is too expensive for somebody to just buy you, you have to take it off." My mother exclaimed

I look at her "do you want me to marry this man and at least fake being happy?" I ask

"I want you to be happy and yes you have to marry him," she says

"Then let me keep it on the registry, it's not like anybody is actually going to buy it for me, what is the harm of keeping it?" I asked her

She looked at me then shrugged "you're right, there is no harm, just don't be upset when nobody gets it for you, deal?"

I smile and nod "deal" 

I continue scanning things and my mom and I are actually having fun, believe it or not, my mother and I have always had a pretty open relationship, except when it came to Vernon, she loathed him because he didn't come from money. Then again I understand now where she's coming from, she told me she herself was forced into an arranged marriage with my father, she told me for the first year she hated him with a passion. The second year was a little easier but she still didn't like him, at the end of the second year she got sick and he stood by her side and took care of her himself, no maids or housekeepers, which was something her own parents never did. They always left her illnesses to the housekeeper or nanny or whoever, it never fell on them, but she got to know him in the time he was taking care of her, she grew to appreciate him and eventually, to love him.

I had a whole new understanding of my mom and this arranged marriage, I decided to put my best foot forward and try to make the best of it, we finish up and go home. "You're back late," my father said as we walked in the house.

"Sorry honey, we got caught up with everything," my mother said

"It is fine, you should go get dressed, we have dinner with the Choi's in half an hour" as the words left his lips I felt my heart drop, I guess meeting the man I am due to marry made it all sink in deeper.


	3. Seung Cheol!

"I -I thought I wasn't meeting him until the wedding," I asked

"Oh, no son you misunderstood, we are meeting the Choi's, as in your mother and myself, it is just his parents not him" my dad informed me

A sigh of relief washed over me as I nodded "okay, what am I supposed to have for dinner?" 

"Use your credit card I gave you and order out," he says as my mom comes back dressed "bye son" 

They leave, I sit there on the sofa for a few minutes and decide to go into town and get something to eat from a vendor, I get a few things and go home to eat, I set everything on the coffee table and binge some series on TV. Halfway thru my food I hear a knock at the door, I stand up and open it and it is Vernon, drunk, "What are you doing here?" I ask

"You are a bastard and a coward, you are a liar and a cheater and I hate you" Vernon stammered

"Vernon, you're drunk, I will call you a cab" I went to grab his arm and he pushed me down to the ground

"You don't love me" he cried

"Please leave, I am marrying another man in a few days and you are just making a fool of yourself," I said weakly

He got mad and left, I stood up from the floor and closed the door, then went upstairs and cried in my shower, it hurts so bad because I love him so much, but what can I do, my father will surely end hid freedom if I leave with him, it's for his own good. 

I got out of the shower and went downstairs to clean up when my dad walked in, I should add I wasn't expecting them so I don't have a shirt on and I have no clue Vernon bruised my side when he pushed me because I hit the table. "Jeonghan! What happened?" My mother exclaimed running over to check on me

I look at my side and sigh "oh, nothing, I went out to get food and when I came home I set the food on the table and then tripped and hit my side, it's nothing really, why are you guys back so soon?"

"Well apparently your friend looked up Seung Cheol online, found his address, and showed up at his penthouse, wasted out of his mind and threatened him or something, the Choi's are now threatening to back out if something isn't fixed quickly." My father stated

"So what are you planning to do?" I ask

"I am at a loss Jeonghan, either you figure something out to keep him away or he's going to be imprisoned" My father replied

I bit my lip and took a deep breath "give me Seung Cheol's number, I will call him and tell him I am sorry"

"That is a wonderful idea" my mother gasped excitedly

"I don't know, you aren't supposed to meet him until the wedding" my father somewhat cringed

"I won't meet him, I will just tell him I am sorry and to please not let it affect the wedding" I suggested

"Okay" my father nods and sends me his number "but no face-timing"

"No problem" I go to my room and call Seung Cheol

"Hello?" He answers, chills run down my spine and I forget to speak, "Hello?"

I stammer back to reality "I'm sorry, hi, is this Choi Seung Cheol?" 

"It is, who is this?" He asks

"It's Yoon Jeonghan," I say

"Oh, well this is a surprise, what can I do for you?" He says

"I just wanted to call you and tell you how incredibly sorry I am that my ex-came to your place, he didn't take our break up well, I hope I can convince you to still have the wedding" I requested

He laughs short and softly, "I wasn't going to call it off, I get it, when I broke up with my ex he did the same thing, only he found the wrong address and shit talked the wrong guy, luckily, don't worry, I will still be there." 

"Good, I'm glad, your parents had dinner with mine and they said it seemed like they were going to call it off because of him," I told him

"Ah, forget about them, they tend to overreact" I could hear a smile in his voice "so how long ago did you break up?"

"Two days" I answered

"Wow, why wait so long to break up with him?" He questioned

"I only found out about this wedding two days ago" I admitted

"Wow, that is insane, why did your parents not tell you sooner I wonder, I have known for a year," he said

"I--I know, they told me, after I yelled at them," I said

He laughed soft again "yeah, been there, I yelled at my parents too when they told me, but at least I've had time to cope and accept it, I'm sorry you don't have time to do the same"

"It's okay, I pretty much do what I am told so after my freak out I accepted it and moved on, I even went to get my tux and registry, which by the way are you sure there was nothing you wanted?" I told him

"Honestly, no not at all, what name did you register under?" He asked

"Both of ours, my mother said to put both our names on there so your family and friends would see it too, she said that's what your parents said to do" I informed him

"Yeah that was a choice I told them" I heard typing and then a short pause "wow, people have already started buying things for you, I'm sorry, us" I literally heard his air quotes

"Really, like what?" I asked as I stood up and walked to my laptop on my desk to check for myself

"Towels, dinnerware, a really awesome coffee maker, you drink coffee? I love coffee, but I usually go to a cafe because I always make it gross" He says

"Yeah, I know how to make coffee, I love it too" I smile

"Will you make some when you move in?" He asked

"Well if I make some for myself I will not be an ass and make you go to a cafe, of course, I can make extra, and I can teach you too," I tell him

"Do you cook?" He asked me

"I do, I am pretty good if I do say so myself" I admit

"Definitely want to try your food then," he said with a smirk in his voice and then he said, "oh boy, are you a clean freak?"

I laugh a little "I wouldn't call myself a freak but I like things clean, why?"

"Somebody bought you that super duper vacuum," he told me

"Ooh, I really liked that one," I said all giddy

"Let's see a rice cooker, a hammock, which for the record will not go to waste, I have a house for us, I move in the day before the wedding and my parents will set it all up when we are on our honeymoon." He informed

I laugh nervously "I guess I didn't realize we were having a honeymoon"

"Don't worry, I hold no expectations, we will just go and enjoy the island and have fun, get to know each other" He calmed me

"Okay, thanks" I sigh in relief "my computer won't load, I can't see anything that was purchased"

"Well, a lot of kitchen stuff like knives and pots and pans and things like that" he paused, I assumed he was scrolling, then he spoke again, "hey not a bad idea, security cams and luggage, hopefully for when we travel, not for you to run away" he joked.

"Yes, of course" I reassured

"And lastly all the Harley Quinn and Joker stuff was purchased, everything else is unbought still," he said, I was shocked about the Harley and Joker stuff, "hey, you still there?"

I cleared my throat "yeah, sorry, ALL the Harley Quinn and Joker things were bought?"

"Yes, why?" he asked

"E--even the bat?" I asked, I almost felt bad that somebody actually bought it but at the same time I was containing my geeking out

"Yep, even the bat," he said "pretty expensive but obviously somebody wanted you to have it"

"Wow, I will have to give serious thanks to whoever got it" I admit

"Yeah you will" he chuckled

We continued talking, we spoke like old friends, I didn't realize how late it was until my phone buzzed in my ear, low battery, "Wow, we have been talking so long, it is almost four in the morning"

"Wow, well, I enjoyed talking to you, I can't wait to meet you, get some rest, see you in a few days," he said

"Thanks, you too, goodnight, Seung Cheol"

"Goodnight, Jeonghan"


	4. Wedding Day

So it was the day of the wedding and I was in my dressing room looking at myself in the mirror, I felt nauseous, on one hand, I am still madly in love with Vernon, on the other this guy, Seung Cheol, he seems really nice. I sigh and sit at the window looking out at the clouds, it is due to storm, but I heard that a bad wedding equals a good marriage, but as I sat there looking out I hear the door open and close quickly, I assume it is my mom so I just stay where I am.

Then I hear it "Jeonghan"

Oh shit! I think to myself, I cringe slightly and turn around, yup, "What are you doing here Vernon?" I ask as I stand up

"Please, please don't do this, I am begging you," he says in tears and he walks up to me

"How did you even find me?" I asked him

"It wasn't hard, please, tell me you still love me, be with me, please"  he begged

I back up from him as he comes forward "I--I can't Vernon, I am sorry"

"That's what I mean, you wouldn't be sorry if you didn't still love me, you wouldn't stutter if you didn't love me, just say the words, please" he cries

I shake my head "Vernon, I-" a knock at the door and I jump and look at the door

"Jeonghan, are you decent?" I hear my mom call

"Almost mother" I lie

"It is time, please hurry," she says

"I will" I call, then I whisper to Vernon "You need to leave"

"Not until you tell me you love me, or you never loved me" He argued

I sighed deeply and looked at him "don't you understand? I can not be with you, this is an arranged marriage, if I do not go thru with it my father will have his cop buddies arrest you, make up some bullshit charges and have you locked up for life." I informed him "Now, please, leave, and don't come around again, I never want to see you again, it is for your own good"

I push past him without getting his reaction and walk out the door where my mom is "Ready?" She asks

"Yes mother," I say trying to keep it together

I hear the wedding march as I walk towards the doors of the church, they open and I see him, facing away from me, I walk down the aisle and stand in the spot I am supposed to, facing Seung Cheol, everybody sits and he turns to face me. Maybe this marriage won't be so bad, he's pretty hot, he has already seen my picture but I guess I look different in person because his eyes light up and his smile grows wide, his smile makes me smile too, the butterflies in my stomach are so intense it feels more like a cat scratching me.

"Thank you, friends and family for coming to witness this union of Choi Seung Cheol and Yoon Jeonghan, I would like to at this time, before we get into it, ask if anybody objects to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister says, it is quiet for a few seconds "okay then, we will start the ceremony" he begins but then..

The doors behind us burst open and Vernon runs in "YEAH! I OBJECT!" 

I sigh and throw my arms up "VERNON! LEAVE!"

"Oh what grounds do you object?" the minister asks

"On the grounds that I am in love with Jeonghan and I know he doesn't want this marriage because it is fake and he only wants to protect me," Vernon says loudly

"May I?" I ask the minister, he nods, I walk up to Vernon angrily "Vernon, you have lost your mind, I am sorry I broke your heart, but I am marring Seung Cheol weather you like it or not, I do not love you anymore, I love Seung Cheol and I want to be with him, please stop harassing me and my soon to be husband or I will take a restraining order out on you myself." I say with hurt in my eyes

He looks at me and shakes his head then looks me in my eyes "fine" he throws his hands up and drops them down giving up "I'm done, but when this fake bullshit doesn't work out, don't come to find me, I mean it, this isn't going to last and this is my closure, find somebody else's shoulder to cry on when it blows up in your face."

He storms off and I wipe a tear out of my eye before returning to the alter "I'm sorry, please continue"

Seung Cheol looks at me and wipes a stray tear I missed and smiles "it will be okay" he holds my hands and we stay facing each other, I perk myself back up and smile back and nod

I truly zoned out for the rest the next thing I remember was "I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss"

Seung Cheol leaned in and kissed my lips so tenderly and with passion, I felt my toes curl, how the hell does it feel so good when it isn't Vernon.

The next three hours flew by, our first dance, it was cute, we didn't talk, I just laid my head on his chest and danced, we got in the car and left to the airport for our honeymoon, we went to Jules’ Undersea Lodge in Florida in the States. When we got on the plane, his private plane I may add, he say next to me and pulled my head onto his lap gently so that I was laying down and rubbed my hair "it's okay to cry" he whispered, and that's just what I did, I cried while he held me and stroked my hair softly


	5. Our First Night

We landed and a limo took us to the hotel, it was pretty amazing I won't lie, we walked into the room where we would be staying and it was beautiful, it wasn't anything huge, just a bed in the middle of the room and a 'balcony' that of course was enclosed. However, the balcony was like a bubble with a flat ground, you could see in any direction from it, whereas the room had a solid floor and acrylic that started halfway up the walls and covered the ceiling, it was amazing. The bathroom was nice as well, sectioned off by a single wall, it was small but nice a standup massage shower with jets on the wall with no door to it, a couple bathtub with jets facing the large acrylic wall and a bench facing the tub on the other side of the room, and a toilet in a room small enough to be a closet. Curtains dew back in case you didn't feel comfortable with fish watching you bathe, but not in the room, I know I didn't plan on having sex but, he might have, and it is weird to think a random scuba diver could just swim above you and watch you have sex.

"I hope you like it, your parents said you liked animals and sea creatures, I like animals too but I didn't think taking you to Africa was very romantic, even though this isn't exactly your ideal situation, I wanted to do something you would hopefully love." He smiled

I looked at him and I smiled too "it's wonderful, thank you"

He nods "I'm glad, and I wanted you to know," he says and walks over to me and grabs my hand and places it between both of his "I hold no expectations when it comes to romance and consummation of this marriage. As far as I am concerned it is nobody's business what we do and if you want we could put a pillow wall between us while we sleep and if they ask, you can tell them we consummate without it being true, or you can tell them I didn't want to, whatever you choose just tell me and I will tell them. That way they don't get two different stories, so, let's just have fun and get to know each other better, deal?"

I felt so much relief with his comforting words, I nod "deal"

We went out into the town and grabbed some dinner at a little restaurant, it was absolutely delicious, we didn't talk much though, some, but not much, walking back to the hotel he reached down and held my hand while we walked, I was hesitant but I laced my fingers in his. "You don't have to hold my hand if you don't want to, I just wanted to see what it would be like to walk along the pier holding your hand."

"It's okay, I don't mind, I have to get used to this anyway right" I smiled slightly

"Actually, and don't take this wrong but, I wanted to tell you something" he stops and faces me and I face him

"What is it?" I ask

"I do want you to try to love me, however, in a year from now if you haven't found love for me, I will file divorce and let you be free, I do not want you to suffer in a marriage to somebody you do not love. All I ask is that in the year, you try, please don't count down the days until you are free, in the time you do not love me, not once will I ask you to have sex, or cook for me, clean for me, or anything, all I will ask is for you to accompany me to dinner when I have to meet colleagues or our parents, or the occasional party. At these types of dinners or events I may kiss you or ask for a kiss, but don't worry it would never be something explicit, just a peck on the cheek or lips, Jeonghan I just want you to be happy." He explained

I couldn't help but smile "Thank you, and I vow I will try, and I am sorry I cried in the plane, I am trying to get past the breakup"

He shakes his head "I don't expect you to just get over it in the blink of an eye, you shouldn't have to, I understand, it took me five months to get over mind, I was in love with him, just like you, it's ok if you resent me, I resented you for those five months, then I got over it, accepted it." He cups my face with both hands softly "I will wait for you too"

His words were so sweet, I looked in his eyes and he leaned down and kissed my forehead and then wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I hugged him too, "you don't know what this means to me"

"Actually I do," he said and pulled away

We began walking back to the hotel again, I reach over and hold his hand, we get back inside and I decide to shower, soon after I start I realize I didn't bring the soap in with me, I had a serious mental debate but finally decided to ask for it. "Hey, um...Seung Cheol?"

"Yeah?" I heard him call from the other room

"This is embarrassing but, I forgot my soap" I chuckled nervously

"No problem" I hear him stand up from what sounded like the hardwood floor and walk over to my bag, I hear the zipper and then I get startled when I see his hand appear out of nowhere with my bottle of soap. 

"AHH!" I breath hard for a second and hold my chest then grab the soap from his hand, still trying to not be seen, "sorry, you were quiet, you scared the heck out of me"

He laughs shamelessly "I wish I could say I was sorry but I'm just not, that scream was priceless"

I hit his arm annoyed "no! It wasn't funny"

"Was too" he said as his laughter faded out of the room

I finished my shower and had every intention of getting him back, I left the shower on while I got dressed, I turned it off afterward and snuck around the corner only to see him standing up from the floor and wiping his chest off with a towel. I think he was working out, he was sweaty, he was glistening, I hadn't realized I was staring until he turned around and met my gaze somewhat shocked, I cleared my throat and looked away "Why are you all sweaty?" I asked embarrassed

"I always work out after dinner, then I shower and go to bed, it kind of winds my day down, how long were you staring?" He smirked

"I was not staring, I was...observing in concern," I said as I turned up my chin and walked past him and sat on the bed

"Sure you were," he said with confidence as he walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on, I dried my hair with a blow dryer and laid down, I fell asleep before he got out of the shower.


	6. What Am I Doing?

I woke up at around five in the morning and rolled over, it's pretty dark in general except the faint moonlight coming thru the water, I notice Seung Cheol is not in bed with me, I sit up and rub my eyes and look around, he is on the balcony with a cup of coffee, looking out at the sea. He is in just some boxer shorts and the moonlight is dancing on his skin, I stand up and slowly walk over to him, I place my hand on his shoulder, "what are you doing up so early?" I ask

He jumps slightly startled, he pulled out an earbud "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

I shake my head "you didn't, my bladder did, everything okay?"

I sit on the chair next to him and look at him and he takes his other headphone out and smiles "everything is fine, I was watching the whales, see" he points into the distance, I look, they are amazing.

"So beautiful," I say quietly  "how did you know they were there?" I ask

"I woke up about twenty minutes ago because I heard something and when I opened my eyes one of the big ones was crossing over our bed" he takes his phone out and shows me a picture

"Wow" I smile big

"Admittedly you looked so cute when you were sleeping I took a picture of you and as I snapped the picture a baby whale crossed and photobombed you, look" he shows me and I'm so happy

"Can you send me this picture? I want to save it" I asked happily

"Of course, on one condition" He smirks

My smile drops scared of the condition, "what condition?" I ask nervously

He chuckles "don't worry, it isn't bad" he gets serious but with a smile "take a selfie with me and the whales, they are coming back this way"

I scoot over and pat the seat for him to sit with me, we take a selfie and it's perfect, the whale's faces are in the picture with ours, next he has me start doing fun poses while other fish come around. He puts his shirt and pj pants on and lays on the floor of the balcony and I stand over him and take a picture of him as a shark passes, them more around the room, we continue taking fun selfies until the sun comes up, and just so you know, no, the selfies were not dark, they were clear and so cool.

After the last selfie, we both change into our day outfits and get ready to leave, before we leave I touch his arm "oh, just one thing before we leave"

"What is it?" he asks

I lay on the bed and move my hair so it looks nice and pat the bed next to me, he lays next to me and I pull out my phone and snap a selfie of us in bed, close and smiling, I put my phone and look at him "there"

"What was that for?" He asked with a smirk as he sits up

"That" I pause and sit up looking at him "was because I don't want to regret this honeymoon, I truly am going to work at growing to love you, and when that happens I would rather look back at these photos and smile than have none at all.

He smiled "I promise you I will give you all the time you need, but"

"But?" I continue

"You make it really hard not to kiss you" he admitted

"Tell you what" I stand and walk to the side of the bed where he is, "you never have to ask to kiss me, if you want to kiss me, just do it, I will never pull away, I will enjoy it because honestly, you are a really good kisser, all I ask is for it to not go further than that, yet. I promise I will not make you wait the full year to have sex, I can only imagine how frustrating it is to be married and not be getting any, the reason I can not just" I throw my hands outward towards him from my body "I guess jump in there so to speak, is because I am a...virgin." I cringe

He strokes my hair behind my ear and kisses my hand lightly, "it's okay, like I said, no expectations and I am in no rush, sex isn't the only thing on my mind, however yes I do think about it and if there's ever a time I can't take it anymore, I have two hands that work just fine." He chuckles, I chuckle nervously and just look at him "are you picturing it?"

"What? Nooo!" I say, "I um, I've just never done that either"

He looks shocked and says nothing for a moment then clears his throat "um...why?"

I shrug "I guess I never really had a reason to"

"Your ex never turned you on?" He asked

I think for a moment "We used to make out, heavily, but my mom always, excuse the phrase, cockblocked us"

He shakes his head "and you never" he does his head suggestively towards my groin and I shake my head

"Okay, well I mean there's a first for everybody," he says "when you do feel the need to do so, don't be embarrassed if you have questions, no secrets, deal?"

I nodded and he holds out his pinky, I look at it and then him and cross mine with his "deal"

We go out and hang out at the beach for a while, swimming and tanning and such, taking pictures the whole time, I will admit I was having a lot of fun, we went to a few different places, some highly recommended restaurants and attractions. But deep down I couldn't help but wonder about Vernon and if what he said was how he really felt or if he was just trying to hurt me because I hurt him. I poked thru my plate of food and my phone dinged, I opened it, it was a text from Vernon, I slightly gasp half shocked half hurt "What's wrong?" Seung Cheol  asked

"Vernon texted me, my, ex," I said with a tear in my eye

"What did he say?" He asked holding his hand out asking for my phone, I handed it to him and he looked at it, "what a douche, I'm sorry, this is a bullshit move, sending a picture of yourself in bed trying to hurt somebody." He stood up and walked to where I was and dried my tears and kissed me softly and whispered, "don't cry, beautiful boy"

I stop the tears and nod and take a deep breath and look at him with a smile "I know he is just trying to hurt me because I told him the truth about this relationship, but this was uncalled for"

He nods in agreement "would you like to try the first step in moving on?" 

"But how?" I ask

He holds my phone up with the selfie camera on, "kiss me and mean it, if you send it to him, it helps you both move on, but the choice is yours, you don't have to kiss me"

All I remember thinking was how much sense it seemed to make, I closed my eyes and put my hand on his face and kissed him, so passionately, I heard the camera click but I continued to kiss him anyway. I couldn't stop myself, his lips were so soft, before I knew what happened I was laying in the bed in our room and he was on top of me, kissing me so deeply, my leg was up and my arms were around his waist and I was pulling him into me.

Thankfully he stopped because I don't think I would have "wait" he breathed

"What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly

"Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to regret this in the morning" He suggested

I take a deep breath, "um, well" I said trying to not have to explain my boner, which I am now realizing as much as Vernon and I made out I don't recall ever actually having a boner, it was always him who was hard.

He caught on quickly and smiled wide and kissed my lips once more before standing up and held out his hand "come with me" I took his hand and he took me into the bathroom and shut the curtains. "Okay, how about this, you take a bath with me, that way, you aren't doing anything drastic, and we can leave our boxers on if you want"

I look at the tub, clearly flustered and nod, he starts the water and puts the drain plug in, he pours a little of my soap in the tub and turns on the jets, we strip to our boxers and as he is about to step in "w--wait"

"Yeah?" He asks, I look him in the eye and take off my boxers without breaking eye contact, he doesn't break eye contact to check me out or anything, he simply nods and says "you're sure?"

I nod, he takes off his boxers and gets in first then helps me in, he sits and I sit in front of him and lean back on him, after enjoying the water and him rubbing my arms and chest for a few minutes I lace my fingers in one of his hands and whisper "I want this" and place his hand on my still very hard cock.


	7. Regret?

I heaved my breath heavily and held onto his legs ad he stroked my cock, it felt amazing, I could feel his hard cock against my back "more" I begged

I felt his hot breath on my neck as he nibbled on it, "you like it?"

"Yes...yes!" I moaned, I felt like I was going to explode, it was more pleasure than I could take, suddenly he stood up and moved in front of me and knelt down "what are you doing?"

"Shh, let me take care of you," he says as he grabs my hips and lifts my body out of the water, he puts his head down and looks at me, as if he's asking if it's okay, I nod nervously and he wraps his mouth around my cock.

I scream out in pleasure, he swirls his tongue around my cock and then begins to bob his head up and down slowly, his free hand is running up and down my body, I've never known pleasure like this, he is doing everything to make me feel so good. I laid my head back against the tub as he continued sucking, bobbing his head up and down quicker now "Seung Cheol" I moan his name

His lips left my cock and were replaced by his hand that was on my chest, his other still holding my body out of the water, "don't panic" he said

I pick up my head "wait why would I--oh fuck!" I moan out loud and throw my head back again and use my hands to hold onto the tub as I feel his tongue pressed at my hold, swirling and licking, all the while still stroking my cock. I couldn't hold it in much longer, I came, all over his head and hair, he stopped his movements and came up to my face with a smile "sorry" I blushed

"Don't be" he shook his head and pulled the plug to the tub and helped me out and started the shower "now let's shower off the cum"

I grabbed my soap and began lathering my body and he grabbed a loofah and poured some soap on it and softly washed my back and ran his hands all over my body, lathering it with the soap, then he washed my hair. "Seung Cheol?"

"S.Coups" He said softly

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me S.Coups" he suggested as he lathered his body with soap

"What does that mean?" I ask

"Just a nickname I like, do you have a nickname?" he says

I think for a moment then look at him with a smile "Angel"

He looks at me and smiles back "Angel? Hmm, I like that"

"Anyway" I begin

"Yes, you were saying," he asked

I look him in the eye and stare as I ask "why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why do you, take care of me the way you do?" I kept eye contact

He strokes my hair down to my cheek and looks me in my eyes "because you deserve somebody to take care of you" 

"You deserve the same"

I start to kneel down and he holds me up and shakes his head slowly "you don't need to do that, start small okay?" He suggests and hands me the soapy loofah with a smirk

I smile because he is just too sweet, I nod and start washing his body the same way he did with mine and his hair, afterwards we lay in the bed with just our boxers on and look at each other, we say nothing, he just holds my hands in his and we drift to sleep. I wake up the next morning, unsure of the time but the sun is already pretty bright, which says a lot considering how far down the hotel is under the water, I look over at Seung Cheol, sorry, S.Coups and I can't decide if I feel happy, embarrassed, regretful, I'm just not sure. I know we didn't technically have sex, but, I always thought the first person I would let touch me would be Vernon, I'm just not sure what to think anymore, as satisfied and good as I felt with having as much pleasure and release he gave me last night, I still just wished it had been with Vernon. 

I stood up and went to the bathroom, I did my business and then brushed my teeth and my hair and got dressed for the day, as I say on the counter and plucked out a few stray eyebrows I see him walk in behind me and go straight into the toilet area. I look at him until he closes the door and continues plucking, I turn around once I am done and grab a hair tie and put my hair up as I walk back into the main room, he comes out and goes to wash his hands, brush his teeth and hair and get dressed as well. He sees me on the edge of the bed putting my shoes on "going somewhere?" He asked

I shake my head "no, just getting ready so when you want to head out we can"

He nods, "it's okay you know"

I sit up and look at him confused "what is?"

"The regret," he said softly as he walked to the chair to put his shoes on

"Regrette? What regret?" I stand up and walk over to him and sat on my knees in front of him

He smiles very slightly, I know it's bothering him, "the regret you have from last night, letting me do what I did to you, you weren't ready and I took advantage and I am sorry, I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to spend the day with me today, or even look at me."

I touched his hand and looked up at his eyes "S.Coups, no, I had just as much control over last night as you did"

"But you regret it," he said and tried to stand up

I pushed him back "I don't 'regret it,' am I having issues figuring out how I feel, yes, but doesn't every virgin have those feelings when something sexual happens to them?"

"So you don't hate me?" He asked

"Of course not, to tell you the truth, even though I am still in love with Vernon, I really like you, I am still figuring all this out, but last night that was my choice, yes I always thought it would be Vernon who took my virginity, or even messed around with first, but" I shrugged "things change. You just have to play the hand you are dealt, and I was dealt you, and knowing Vernon has chosen to move on and throw it in my face did not even cross my mind when I made the choice I made, I never even sent him the picture." I told him as I showed him my phone "see, I wasn't thinking of Vernon last night, when we got here and my head hit that pillow with your lips on mine and our bodies grinding together all I was thinking was how much I wanted you to touch me. Hell I even moaned your name, so do not feel shitty, at least when I woke up you hadn't snuck out or something"

He nodded, "okay, I believe you and I will allow you to process"

"I think the reason I feel the way I feel, honestly, is because afterward, you didn't let me pleasure yo--"

"I didn't want you to feel pressured" he cut me off

I put my hand on his lips softly "let me finish" I say, he nods "in retrospect I probably would be more, embarrassed I guess, if you had let me, so thank you for stopping me, I will get there, but last night just wasn't it"

"I get it and I am glad you don't regret it, makes me feel better" he looks at my phone that is still in his hand and looks at me, "however, I do think you should send the picture to him, seeing as last night was the first step in you moving on"

I nod "you're right" I take the phone and send the picture and then close it and stand up and hold out my hand, "let's go get breakfast?"

He takes my hand and stands up "let's"


	8. Tension

We sat on the beach and let the water wash on our feet as we sat there laughing and joking around my phone went off, I look at it 'Message Could Not Be Sent" I open it, the picture didn't send, I debated on hitting retry.

I hover my thumb over the button for a moment and then take a deep breath and press the retry button, just as I do a text from Vernon shows up saying "I am so sorry for that, I had a friend over and it was his idea to send the picture, I regretted it immediately, I still love you, I am so sorry, please forgive me"

I felt my heart jump into my throat, I just basically told him to screw off, apparently there's no service in the hotel, makes sense, we are underwater, because this text was sent around one in the morning, but it just came thru since we are out in the open. "Shit" I mumble under my breath

"What's wrong?" S.Coups asks

I look at him then at my phone, no secrets right, I sigh and hand him my phone "The picture never sent, so I hit retry and then his text showed up, I feel horrible" I exclaim, he nods and hands me my phone back and just lays back in the sand, "what?"

"Nothing"

"No seriously, what is it?" I insist

He sits up and takes off his sunglasses and looks at me, "okay, but you aren't going to like it"

"Just tell me," I say and shake my head slightly annoyed

"I think you are not trying like you said you were going to" he admitted

I gasp, take off my sunglasses as well, and sit up and look him in the eyes annoyed, "how could you say that, I am trying!" 

"No, you aren't, not really, you say you are but ever since that first night you called me all I hear is Vernon this and Vernon that and if that's not enough you are texting him" he argued

"You said you would give me the time I needed," I said softly

"Yeah, for you to try to get over him, I specifically asked you to TRY to love me, I asked you to not sabotage or stay hung on him, the point is you are texting him, texting, calling, visiting, writing a letter to him, that is NOT moving on, it is not even trying, if you wanted to move on you would cut ties. But it is obvious that is not what you want, I am so sorry I took 'advantage' of last nights situation, believe me, it will not happen again" he said and stood up

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To enjoy the rest of my vacation, because it is obvious this is not a honeymoon," he told me as he walked off

I sat there in shock for a few moments, my phone went off again and it was Vernon, "I guess I did ruin my chances by sending that, but how can you be so 'happy' in a marriage you did not want?"

"I do want this marriage, I am going to make it work, you are upsetting my husband and ruining our honeymoon, please do not text me again" I reply

A few moments pass and he responds "it is a free country, as long as I do not threaten you there is no crime against texting you, sorry, but I am not giving up"

"Okay, persist, but I will no longer respond, goodbye Vernon" I send

Throughout the day as I search everywhere I can think of to find S.Coups, to no avail though, my phone goes off repeatedly with texts from Vernon, trying to ruin my mood or whatever, stupid things like "Am I killing your sex drive?" and "Hey look at this picture of an STD" and things along those lines. I ignored them all, I got so many texts from him to the point where I got fed up and just muted my phone altogether.

It gets dark and I open my phone to text S.Coups, I see twenty more texts from Vernon that I ignore and text S.Coups "Please forgive me, I am so sorry"

A few hours pass and I realize I have walked so long I am lost, I check my phone with no response from S.Coups, only more annoying shit from Vernon, I sit on a rock and cry because I have no clue where to go or what to do. I take my phone out again and text S.Coups "I'm lost" I hold my phone in my hands and sit there crying more, I don't get another text from him, I wonder if he is ignoring me or if he is at the hotel, I have no clue.

I suddenly become aware there is a man who walked up to me, mind you it is dark, around nine at night, "what is a beautiful girl like you doing out so late" 

I look up with tears in my eyes "I am not a fucking girl"

He was shocked for a second then pushed me down off the rock "you some kind of homo or something, you like making guys think you're a chick!" he yelled in anger

I stand up pissed off "just because I have long hair doesn't make me a girl, nobody asked you to come talk to me"

"And nobody told your gay ass to be sitting in public crying like a little bitch either" he shoved me again

"It is a free country, I can sit and cry where I damn well please" I yelled

He pushed me to the ground again "shut up freak"

I stand up even more angry than before "do not touch me again, prick"

He punched me square in the nose, I got so pissed when he threw a second punch I caught his hand and elbowed him in the face so hard he fell to the ground, luckily my nose didn't break, it bled a little but that was it. It never did bruise or anything, my hip, however, did bruise from the rocks I fell on both times he pushed me, I walked off and eventually found my way back to the hotel. I found S.Coups' phone on the dresser but he was gone, I shook my head and went took off my shirt and wiped the blood on it since it was dirty anyway, it was white, and now had dirt and blood all over it, I threw it on the floor without a care. I walked towards the bathroom and remove my pants on the way, which were torn on the leg because when I got lost my leg had got stuck on a short pole and when I pulled away it ripped. 

This was not my day and I just did not care anymore, I took off my boxers and turned on the shower and sat in there just letting the water run over my body and let myself cry, I hear the door swiftly open and slam shut followed by rushed footsteps. They stop at the bathroom, which had no door "Jeonghan?" S.Coups calls, I ignore him, it is about midnight, I am exhausted and angry and hurt and I don't want to talk to him. He walks into the bathroom and looks in the shower, I am sitting on the floor with my knees pulled into my chest and my arms around my knees with my head in my knees. He kneels down and touches me "Jeonghan" he whispers

"Leave me alone" I beg quietly

"Why is there blood on your shirt and a rip in your pants?" He asked and stroked my hair

"Some guy attacked me, he thought I was a girl but then called me a freak and stuff for making him think I was a girl and making him attracted to me, now leave me alone," I tell him without lifting my head

"This is all my fault" he mumbles

I get angry and look up and drop my hands "it is your fault! If you hadn't picked a fight and left me in the first damn place none of this would have happened!" I yelled

He stood up with shame in his eyes "you're right, I am sorry" he said and walked out

After a few moments I finish washing up, dress, and go to the bedroom, he is laying there upset but doesn't acknowledge me, I walk over and lay in the bed, arms crossed as I look up at the fish above us. My demeanor changes and I suddenly am calm, I turn my head and look at him, he is facing away from me, I sit up and touch his arm softly and he rolls over onto his back and looks at me, so much sadness in his eyes. I get up and sit on top of him, one leg on each side and bend down kissing him softly, he returns my kiss and I lay on top of him and hug him, "it wasn't your fault, I'm sorry for making you feel like it was, you are not to blame. I could have gone after you, I should not have texted or even talked about Vernon, I am done with him, I swear" I sat up and looked at him

He nods slightly, I kiss his neck and down his chest to his abs, I lick his abs up and down and kiss them sexually, I bite his hip softly and pull his pants down without a word, he doesn't try to stop me this time.  I take his cock in my mouth without a second thought and start giving him the same pleasure he gave me, I looked up at him with my eyes as I licked up and down his cock and sucked it. He put his hands above my head debating on whether he should touch me or not, I decided for him, I picked my head up and touched it to his hands and he pushed my head back down, I have to admit his cock felt so good in my throat. I always thought when I finally gave somebody head it would be awkward and kind of gross, but it wasn't, his cock was smooth and slide down my throat with ease, he had a huge cock but I didn't gag myself, not once, not sure how I didn't but I didn't. 

I allowed his hands to grip my hair and push my head up and down for a while until he tried to pull me off completely "stop" he tapped my arm quickly "I'm going to cum"

"You stop," I said as I very briefly took my mouth off his cock, then continued sucking his cock, he tried to pull me off again but I pinned his arms down and moved my head faster up and down, he came in my mouth and moaned loudly. I swallowed it and sat up looking at him as he breathed quickly, he looked at me then threw his head back down, "why didn't you stop?"

"Why did you want me to?"

"So you didn't have to have my cum in your mouth" he breathed

I sat up and leaned over him, my messy hair dangling in his face "I liked it" I smirked

He smirked and then we both burst into random laughter


	9. WHOW!

It has been two weeks since our wedding, the rest of our honeymoon was fun, we never did anything else sexual though, we get home to our new house and it is spectacular, three stories, six bedrooms, five bathrooms, talk about a mansion. All our wedding gifts were arranged in the living room, there was so many, I didn't even register for this many gifts, there had to be at least a hundred "Whow!" I said

"To the house or the gifts?" S.Coups asked with a smirk

"Both, can I explore for a bit?" I asked

"It's your house too, you don't have to ask," he said "oh but you may want this map so you don't get lost," he says as he grabs a paper from the table

"Wait seriously?" My eyes widened in shock

He laughed and put it back on the table "no, I'm kidding, that was a takeout menu, go explore, our room is the one with the arch door"

I ran off and explored the first floor, there was one bedroom but it wasn't ours, it was a nice guest room, very pretty and it had a bathroom inside of it, we have two living rooms on the first floor. The kitchen was massive, cherrywood cabinets and a beautiful tan marble countertop, a double-wide sink with a pasta arm, some of the cabinets had solid doors but three or four had glass in the door so you could see the fine dinnerware. There was a staircase in the kitchen which lead down to a wine cellar, so many wines, I went back upstairs and saw the dining room, there was a big one that was fit for a party and had a crystal chandelier and a smaller one that was fit for six people, for more intimate dinners with a light dimmer. Lastly, there was a den, which had been renovated into a home office and had a huge library from floor to ceiling and a window overlooking the hills the house was by, it was amazing.

The second floor had three bedrooms, the first was designed for a small child, unisex, with toys, books, a tv, all kinds of things, and the most beautiful loft bed I have ever seen, it was like a fort but expensive. Attached was a small kids sized bathroom, it was adorable, Finding Nemo themed, the second bedroom did not have a bathroom but it was designed for a teen, one of those popular low beds, a gaming system, and a huge closet, this one was also unisex but it had more of a girl vibe to it. There was a game room in the middle of the floor there was a game room with a huge selection of games, an air hockey table that flips over and turns into a pool table, a normal table with some chairs, I guess to play the board games or puzzles, and some chairs arranged to socialize with one another. Then a small bathroom with black and white themes to it, it was nothing spectacular like the rest of the house but it was very nice, then there was our room, at the end of the hall with a beautiful arched doorway, just like he said. I walked in and it was the biggest room I had ever seen, the bed was so big I didn't know they made them that size, it had small pillars and thin flowing curtains hanging down, like royal beds so, there was a vanity in the corner, a huge TV, a sofa, and an empty trophy case which confused me. I shrugged it off and walked to the bathroom inside there, I stopped in my tracks when I saw it, it was so big that I was stunned, I have never in my life known a bathroom could be so huge, it had standard bathroom stuff, a huge glass standing shower, a jacuzzi sized tub, and cabinets with mirrors and two sinks. At the end of the bathroom, there was a door, I walked over and opened it and saw the closet, it was like a store in the mall, clothes and shoes galore, oh yeah, I could get used to this.

The third floor didn't have much, just two more guest rooms, neither had a bathroom, between the rooms was a pretty big bathroom, nothing compared to the master though, of course, and on the other side of the floor was a room that was bigger than ours. I walked inside and it was a home theater, starting from one end of the wall the end of the same wall from the floor to the ceiling, there were movies, it had to be at least two thousand movies. There was a snack counter with candy and salty snacks and the best part was a popcorn machine with a movie theater butter pump installed and next to that, a snow cone machine, this an is going to make me lazy and fat in one week, and the chairs, they were like mini beds, the screen was wall to wall and floor to ceiling as well. "Do you like it?" I hear his voice from the doorway

I stay staring at the room "I'm never leaving this room"

He laughs "not even to open our gifts?"

I turned to him with widened eyes, "Want to open them with me?"

"Of course, I would love to see what the surprise gifts are" he admitted

We went downstairs and opened all the gifts, it took a good while to open them all, I got everything on the list plus more, like some lingerie, now before you think that's weird I promise you it was not like women's lingerie, it was mostly meshed boxers that were short, a few latex outfits and such. However, there was one person who got me a thong, if you could call it that, it was just a string with a pouch attached for my junk and a very small amount white late above the pouch, making it look like a maid's outfit.

After opening everything we put it all away and cleaned up and then I looked around and realized all the Harley Quinn and Joker things that were purchased were nowhere to be found. "Wait, I thought you said the Harley and Joker stuff was bought?" I asked

He smirks and holds out his hand and nods his head towards the stairs "come on"

I take his hand and he leads me to our room, there are at least twenty more boxes and I stop in my tracks "I didn't order this much"

"I know, somebody obviously saw that you like Harley Quinn and got extra stuff"

"Okay, but wait, how do you know all this is the Harley Quinn stuff?" I asked

"Jeonghan--" he began but I cut him off

"And I didn't see any of this in here before when I came in here, and why is it all in the same wrapping paper? ALL OF THIS IS FROM THE SAME PERSON?" I asked in shock

"Jeonghan! Chill" he laughed "open them would you"

I walked over and opened it all, every time I opened something else he placed it in that case in our room, the last thing I opened was the baseball bat, he closed the case and put it on top of the shelf in some little bat feet, the kind the store world series ones on. I was so excited I couldn't speak, I was looking at the trash pile and there was no name on any of it, I was confused until I saw a piece of paper in the box the bat was in. "Thank you for your purchase of this one of a kind, original Harley Quinn baseball bat, this was the original bat from the movie, we appreciate your business and hope Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seung Cheol will love this gift as their wedding gift and enjoy it for many years to come. As a token of our gratitude, we have included a certificate for the happy couple to come to dress up as Harley Quinn and Joker and have a newlywed photoshoot. Thank you again Mr. Choi Seung Cheol for your purchase" I did not read it out loud

S.Coup's saw me holding the paper and walked over to me "you were never supposed to see that"

I turned and looked at him "you...you bought all of this?" 

He nods "but it was never to buy your love, I bought it because....because I wanted you to have something you loved so you could look at it every day, because I didn't know how long it would take for you to want to be with me, I wanted you to have something to be excited to see every morning."

I turned around and saw a picture frame with a picture of our first kiss at the wedding, I picked it up and took the picture out and set it down on the dresser and put the paper inside the frame and put it in the case where it would be the first thing you see looking inside. "Now I have two things to be excited to see every morning," I told him and turned to look at him, "but the first will always be you" I smiled

He smiled and hugged me then chuckled after a few seconds "we are going to need to get another frame for that picture"

"No, I want to go get it canvased so we can put it above the fireplace downstairs so its the first thing people see when they come over, and I want to get all the other pictures from the wedding and honeymoon printed and framed and put in a photo album."

"Let's go do that before it gets too late"

I smile and grab my phone and the picture I took out of the frame "we have to go to the photographer's house to get the other pictures, let's go" and with that, we leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to say I am sorry I have not posted in a couple days, I haven't been feeling well lately (no worries, I am okay) I will do my best to keep updating quickly, I hope you guys are liking my story.


	10. Temporary Hiatus

Hello everybody, I am sorry I haven't posted in a little while now, I know I said I would try to post more frequently, however, I can not finish my story just yet, I have been having some personal issues. I have writers block very badly and even with that my honest desire to write (due to a random sprout of depression) is gone, I promise I will get back to writing as soon as I am up for it and I promise I will do my best to post at LEAST two chapters when I return. I did not anticipate this, it just comes with being me, I am very sorry and I hope I don't lose any of you in the duration. I am working on getting myself back to normal and back to writing. Thank you for understanding.


	11. One Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, still not feeling my best but I wanted to give you guys something

I have been married to S.Coups for a year now, things have been great, I have truly fallen in love with him, I haven't thought of Vernon since we got back from our honeymoon, not once, I am even four months pregnant. I wish I could have recorded the day I told him I was pregnant...

*FLASHBACK*

I sat at the table and waited for him to come home from work, I sat there preparing for how I was going to tell him, hell we didn't even know this was a possibility, we planned to adopt after we were married for a year, I found out when we were married nine months. I heard him pull into the driveway and then his car door shut, his footsteps lead up to the house and I heard his keys in the door. 

I took a deep breath and smiled, as the door opened and I met his gaze I stood, "hey" I spoke softly

"Hey baby, how was your day?" He asked smiling back at me

I thought for a moment on what word I could use to describe my day, after finding out this incredible thing about myself, "interesting" was all I could think to say

"Yeah?" he asked as he hung his coat on the hook "how so?"

He walked over to me and kissed my lips softly before sitting with me at the table, I had already set dinner out because I knew he would be home soon, I sat with him and put my hand on my cup. "I went to the doctor today" I took a sip of my water

"Really? I didn't know you were ill, are you okay?"

I nod enthusiastically "I'm" I take a deep breath "so amazing"

He takes  his glass and puts it to his lips "you are acting strange, why did you go to the doctor if you weren't ill?" He asked as he began to drink

"Well I was...feeling ill I mean, but, what the doctor told me" I can't control my smile

He chuckles "Jeonghan you are acting like a school girl with a crush, what is up with you?"

"You really want to know?"

"I do" he set down his glass and leaned in on his arm "I truly want to know"

I bit my lip and smiled looking at him, "I'm pregnant" I half whispered

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled as he jumped up practically throwing the whole table with him, he scared the crap out of me I will be honest, he grabbed me out of my chair and picked me up with a short laugh and a huge smile and kissed me as he spun me around. "Seriously? When? How? Oh who cares how OMG I love you"

*END FLASHBACK*

Yeah, that was how it went, so here I am, four months pregnant, with twins none the less, and I have a cake, a cake with two layers, it is frosted, heavily, blue sprinkles and pink sprinkles. This is our gender reveal cake, either one layer is blue and one layer is pink, both layers are blue, or both layers are pink, I stare at the cake wondering what it could be, S.Coups burst in the front door running, dropping his things and runs over to me. 

"I am sorry I am late, is that the cake?" He asks as he sits next to me

I nodded and hand him the knife "would you like the honors?"

He nodded and smiles "do you have the camera recording?"

I press a button on the remote and the red light comes on on the camera across from us "I do now"

He cuts into the cake, then before pulling it out to see the colors he looks at me and smiles, "No matter what these colors are, I love you and I love these babies so much"

"I love you too and the babies, I love our family"

He pulls the cake out and we see the colors and our faces light up and we hug and kiss, he looks me in the face after our kiss and whispers "it's perfect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for teasing you guys


	12. Speaking Of...

"My belly is so big, I am so round" I pout

"You are not, you're perfect, just like our perfect little babies in there, when are you gonna come out and meet daddy huh?" S.Coups smiles as he talks to my belly

"You're already such a good dad, they are going to love you"

"And they will love you too, I still can't believe how lucky we got," he tells me

"I know, it feels like a dream, I am so happy and can't wait to meet them" I sigh "six more weeks"

"Six weeks" he smirked in agreement

"I need to go grocery shopping and you need to get to work," I say as I stand up

"Yeah, I do, I hate working overtime but I am only doing it so when you go into labor I am covered at work" he says and stood up then handed me his credit card "get some baby stuff, stay out a while because the painters are coming to paint the nursery and I don't want you smelling the paint, I told them eave the window open up there."

I nod "okay babe, I will see you for dinner"

"Oh I forgot, I have a meeting tonight, I actually need you to come to the restaurant we usually go to, around six, can you make it?" He asks

I think for a second "yeah, I'm pretty sure I can do that, at least I don't have to cook tonight" I smirk

"Well we all know how much I love your cooking," he said and kissed me

I kissed him back and pushed him away after a second "go to work" I told him with a smile and grabbed my keys to leave behind him

A few hours later, I have finished baby shopping and I am walking thru the grocery store shopping when I hit another person basket coming around the corner, I hear "I am sorry ma'am"

I sigh a little in shock, I recognize the voice as Vernon's, shit, he think's I am a woman, maybe I can just slowly walk off and he won't see it is me, too late, he walks around the corner and sees me. "Vernon," I say softly

"Jeonghan, you're...wow, you look different"

I nod "I am pregnant and happy"

"I don't see happiness in your eyes, but I can see you are pregnant," he says with a sigh staring at my belly

"So what did he use his parent's money to buy you a uterus or something?"

I scoffed "no, I am actually a rare case in male pregnancy, I was born like this"

"Shame," he says

"Excuse me?" I say insulted

"Oh no not about you, it is a shame you are forced to carry the baby of somebody you do not love, would have been so much more happiness in your eyes if I got you pregnant first, then we could have lived happily ever after." He explained

I shook my head "this is my happy ever after, and for the record it is twins, my husband and myself couldn't be happier"

He shakes his head and smirks "I know you Jeonghan, remember" he leans in and whispers in my ear "remember all the secrets you shared with me, I know you better than anybody"

I pushed him away "I told S.Coups all those secrets I told you, plus many more"

He nods sarcastically "I am sure you did, just like I am sure you "didn't miss me" as you imply"

"I don't miss you"

He pushes me against the aisle wall and kisses me, running his hand down my back towards my ass, I push him off of me so hard he falls into my shopping basket, I leave the store and drive home, the painters are still there so I sit in my car and sob lightly. Why did I enjoy the kiss, I love Seung Cheol so much, I don't want Vernon anymore, so why did it feel good?


	13. Trust

I went to hang out with a friend for a few hours before going home and putting the baby things inside, I changed my clothes and went to meet S.Coups for dinner, he met me at the table and gave me a kiss, I smiled, kissed back, and acknowledged his coworkers and bosses. He could tell something was bothering me but knew it was not an appropriate time to ask about it, we had a good dinner, it was pleasant and I pushed my problems aside, for him, we left and since I used Uber to get there so we could ride home together we got in his car.

"So what is on your mind?" He asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes

I was looking out the window and sighed deeply "I saw Vernon at the grocery store today" I turned to look at him to gauge a response, he didn't give one

"Did you talk to him?" He responded

"Yes, I would not have if he did not run into my cart though, if I saw him first I would have walked away" I admitted

"Does that mean you walked away when he spoke to you?" 

I shook my head and spoke low "no, but I didn't want to speak to him, he kept bashing you and our relationship and every time I defended you and us he continues more relentless...and then" I sighed and shook my head

"Then?" He continued

He comes to a stop light and I look him in the eyes with a few tears trying to fall "he kissed me, I pushed him away the second he did and I left the store, but..."

"But you liked it" he sighed and looked back at the road and continued driving

"I don't want to have liked it" I spoke softly "I love you and only you, I haven't even thought of Vernon since our honeymoon, I don't have any idea why I liked it" I spoke thru tears now and looked at the floor

He pulled the car over and rubbed my back and dried my tears and spoke softly back to me "hey, look at me" I meet his gaze "it is okay, hell it is normal even, I know you love me, I know you don't love him, but seeing him for the first time in so long especially with the terms you ended on, of course, it is going to spark old feelings."

"But I cheated, I kissed another guy, my ex of all people"

He chuckles "you did not cheat on me, there's a difference in somebody kissing you and you rejecting them and kissing them back, regardless of the fact that your lips touched his YOU made the choice to not only push him away but abandon your grocery list altogether and leave. You know what else you made a choice for?"

"What?" I asked

"You made the choice to tell me, you don't know how much more I trust you now, and I am so happy that you told me, I have known for a while you are dedicated to me, but now, now I know no matter what happens you will always come to me." He smiled

I sniffled and looked at him "you do?"

He nods "I really do" he touched me under my chin "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Come on, let's go home and see the new nursery," he said

I smiled and nodded "okay"


End file.
